Talk:Feel No Pain
Warhammer refrence anyone? Da Orc Boyz I was definately thinking of the ability of the Khorn berzerkers. Seriously? Is this the right Skill description? If so this is pretty groundbreaking. Drunk actually having some effect other than the title, wow! I wonder if ANet will be sued by Temperance Society for "encouraging drinking" or some crap like that... (T/ ) 22:51, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Works with Dwarven Stability too. THat has a Drunk bonus.86.25.26.32 11:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) WTS Dwarven Ale (Party Search) (Veldrik 00:25, 23 August 2007 (CDT)) :::Wow. Now getting drunk is worthwhile other than to max the title. It can hold itself agains the sweet-tooth title and all those Easter PvE items --Blue.rellik 00:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::What makes me happy/confused is that this will be the first time in GW that players will actually end up earning a title whether they want to or not. If you want to use "Feel No Pain" to its full effect, you gotta be drunk. No way around that..."Sweet Tooth", "Seeker of Wisdom", "Treasure Hunter" and all those others are totally optional and you could conceivably beat all three campaigns without achieving a single point toward either. When I look at the new Favor system, it seems more and more obvious to me that ANet really wants to start making Titles a bigger part of GW. (T/ ) 00:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::That'd certainly makes things even more interesting --BeeD 02:03, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::What about the Explorer Title? I'm pretty sure you can't beat the game without earning a point toward that.-- (T) 18:56, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Trust me, you most certainly can. There are quite a few people in my alliance who've finished campaigns but came up with less then 60% of the map explored. I give them a hard time about it. -Gildan Bladeborn 14:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::What about the Explorer maxed title granting you a speed boost while in towns of that continent or something? =P Zulu Inuoe 22:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'd vote for that! Say..you get +1% speed increase for every 10% of that continent you've explored while in that continent. Protector would give you +20 armor while in missions of that continent. Skill hunter would make elite skills from that campaign recharge 5% faster..etc etc I should work for Anet--Darksyde Never Again 20:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) having that skill hunter thing make them recharge 5% faster that would be imbalanced dont u think i just thought of shadow form abuse when i saw it--71.178.24.143 20:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Oh and in other news, this has made Troll Unguent almost 100% obsolete. At least for me. No casting time, infinite maintenance with QZ or SQ although it's not strictly necessary, big Health bonus, no interrupting...And, best of all, no need to invest in Wilderness Survival if I want a self-heal! (T/ ) 18:05, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Hardly. Troll can get up to +10 regen if you max out WS (useful in more builds than you'd think - you don't always have to just spam Barrage or Burning Arrow you know!), compared to this which maxes out at +5. Then factor in it's much harder/longer to max out this than it is to max out WS. Okay so the max health bonus is nice and it can last an extra 2 seconds (which really is virtually nothing), but can you really be bothered making sure you're always drunk every 12 seconds? I know I couldn't be bothered with that. The time/interrupt thing has never been a problem, in PvP it's a pain for Troll but this is PvE-only, and in PvE troll doesn't really have a problem with it's cast time or anything, so that's a rather moot point. Overall for Rangers, Troll is still the better all-round pick. ::WS is generally trash for PvE, and if I'm gonna run around in The Norn Fighting Tournament playing a Cripshot-type build (or any solo Farming build for that matter) I sure as hell ain't gonna stand around casting TS for 3 seconds... (T/ ) 01:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hey, traps are mostly in WS. But yeah, I usually just run WD and throw dirt for self-survival in general PvE, casters don't present too much of a problem with 100AL vs. elemental damage, nor (in my experience) do they target you very often. Zaboomafoo 09:57, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I find troll unguent to be trash EVERYWHERE >.> 3 seconds cast for a MAX of 200hp total heal over 10 seconds? not worth it =/ most you ever really get is +6/7 regen for 120~140hp heal, unless you have major WS investment... using a secondary is far more effective in PvE or PvP.76.173.217.181 01:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Cleavage Am I the only one who noticed? Jora has some very nice cleavage in the skill image. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 150.135.23.13 ( ) 00:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC). :Wow, dude... lol --Powersurge360 00:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::64x64 porn huh?-- 00:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Mending Make a note about that this skill stacks with mending to give you +6 HP regen :P Could be nice for all those mending warriors. Arthas Talk 09:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Buff? Just unlocked this skill (the quest was awesome), but it says +260 maximum health (I'm at rank 6 in the norn title track); did they buff this skill, or am I just special? The Goron 05:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :They buffed the max health and duration but nerfed the regen. 05:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, it's +3 health regen, too, at r6.... I'm guessing the progression for health is 200...300 now, and the regen got a small buff too, but wasn't paying attention when I acquired the skill to know.The Goron 06:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::You're right, the skill template is incorrect. I don't know what Dr ishmael's being doing lately. 06:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Your mom More than YOU! /burned :D --Gimmethegepgun 06:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Game updates/20080807 - "Feel No Pain: increased duration to 30 seconds; decreased Health regeneration to 1..3; increased recharge time to 20 seconds." The duration and recharge match the update notes, but the regen was not nerfed, and the health gain was buffed. Anet phails, and I've corrected the template to match the in-game numbers. —Dr Ishmael 14:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::if it wasnt nerfed then explain to me why i have r10 and only +3 regen? The Monk Bandit 22:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Maybe they fixed it since yesterday. Or maybe Ishy is lying and trying to spread misinformation across the wiki! (conspiracy theory FTW). Anyway, if you see the numbers on the wiki aren't what are ingame, go ahead and change them. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ok, i'll fix it right now :D The Monk Bandit 22:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::lmfao nvm i tried but i could not get the table to change lol i give up. The Monk Bandit 22:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You have to change the "progression10_0_effect" and "progression10_1_effect" numbers to their rank 0 and 10 information in order to update the table. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know what's going on, but I'm r6 Norn and I see +3/260, which matches a +1...5 and 200...300 progression (0...10 scale). —Dr Ishmael 00:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Forgot I had another character with this skill - he's r4, and his skill shows +2/240. +2 doesn't fit on the 1...5 scale, but 240 does fit the 200...300. —Dr Ishmael 00:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::As an experiment, I looked at the table with +2 regen at 0 and +3 at 10. It matched what Dr Ishmael is saying. --Macros 00:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I checked on my main, who has max Norn; +3 and +300 respectively. Must be 2...3. 00:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've got an r2, +2 and +220, so definitely a 2...3 scale --Gimmethegepgun 00:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't you love how Anet's website updating department doesn't even know what's going on in the skills updating department :D --Macros 02:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I also love how the skill description department doesn't even know what's going on in the skills department. I mean, seriously, HOW many skills have descriptions that don't match their effect? --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :In any case, I like this skill now--if I weren't a monk, I might actually use it. The Goron 05:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It used to give 1-5, before pointless nerf of Feel No Pain. 5 health regen was very useful. Now the skill is practically useless unless going for drunkard, which is ultimate tedium in itself.